5 times Dean had to protect Sam, and the one time he didn't need to
by mpyle220
Summary: 5 dean loving Sam stories, and 1 Sam loving Dean. Full of hurt!Sam and protective!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

**This is my first fanfic, and I had this idea for awhile and I finally got around to creating an account and execute it! **

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

1- The burning house

Dean was tired.

He and his parents had gone to the park today, and he had played on the monkey bars until his arms felt like they were going to fall off. Even now, 3 hours later, his arms still felt sore. He snuggled deep into his covers, ready to enter the bliss of sleep. He had just closed his eyes, when his nose was filled with a familiar scent. _Is Daddy making a campfire? _Dean questioned as he lifted his tiny head off the pillow. He was just about to get out of bed, when he heard the heavy footsteps of his Dad. "DEAN!" he yelled frantic. Dean ran to his Dad with a look of fear etched on his face.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Dean said, still in his Dad's arms. Dean started to cry. He didn't like what was going on, and he definitely didn't like the scared voice that his Daddy was using. "Daddy, where's Sammy?" Dean felt his Dad gasp and push him away from his chest. "Dean go get your brother, meet my outside, HURRY!" Dean catapulted away from the safety of his Dad, towards Sammy's room. He ripped the white door open, and grabbed his baby brother in his arms. Sam gurgled happily in his arms, as Dean ran away from the house. Dean finally felt the cool and wetness of grass beneath his feet and stopped running. He looked back at his home, the place that he loved, and gasped. His house was burning, and all the things inside. Dean felt his dads hands on his shoulders, and he looked down at his little brother, now innocently sleeping in his arms.

_Don't worry Sammy. _Dean thought as he pushed his brothers dark hair out of his eyes. _I'll always save you_

* * *

**FIN!**

**I will try to update as soon As I can! So read, review, and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was getting worried.

Sam had left a day ago, and there were no signs of him coming back. He and Sam had an argument about something that Dean couldn't even remember now. Sam had stormed out, muttering about something about "being back later". Dean let him go, It would probably do Sam some good to go and clear his head. But as minutes turned into hours, Dean started to get a familiar nagging feeling that Sam was in trouble. _Sam's a big boy, he can handle himself. He is a strong, capable human being. _

_But he's still my little brother._

He sighed and walked around the small motel. _If that kid is not back in one hour, I swear to God I will kill him myself. _Dean paced some more, feeling that he was making foot marks in the old pea green carpet. _Where the Hell is this kid? _Dean was snapped out of his thoughts by the familiar beep of his cellphone. He answered it, knowing that it was Sam. "Sam where the hell are you I've been so-"

"D'n." Dean felt his heart stop.

"Sammy?" Dean heard the ragged breaths of his little brother. "Sammy where are you? What happened?"

The only thing Dean could hear was Sam struggling to breathe, his ragged breaths echoing through the phone.

"I-in t-th-e b-b-ck alley." Dean winced as Sam took another choked breath. "b-by h-igh-s-chool." Dean grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

"Don't move, I'll be there in 10." Dean slammed crappy wood door behind him, and slid into the familiar seat of the Impala. _Please be alive Sammy, just hold on. _

10 minutes later, Dean slid into the area which Sam had described. "SAMMY!" Dean shouted into the darkness. "SAMMY WHERE ARE YOU!"

"D'n" Dean ran toward the weak voice.

"Sam?" He approached the figure cautiously. He crouched down to get a better look at him. "God Sammy, what the Hell happened?" He slowly pulled his giant of a brother up into an almost standing position, and started to head back to the Impala.

"D'n" Sam muttered, his head rising slightly.

"Ya Sammy?" Dean grunted, still bearing the heavy weight of his brother.

"Th'nks for sav'in me." He rasped. Dean chuckled. Despite everything Sam had been through, he still thanked Dean for doing something big brothers always do.

"You're welcome Sammy."

* * *

** So read and review, and tell me what you think! Feel free to leave prompts, I might just use them in the future... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sam looked at the knife fondly. _

_He looked at the blade and ran the smooth side across his hand. Soon my dear, thought Sam. Soon you will cause delicious pain, and soon you will cause the mother of pleasure. Death. _

_Sam giggled softly. Oh it was a pleasure to kill. It would be even greater to kill the ones he had loved so long ago. _

_"Hey Sammy." Sam turned to the familiar voice. He smelled the disgusting and familiar smell of fast food. "Got some grub." Dean smirked, that jackass smirk, that Sam despised almost as much as he despised Dean. _

_He wouldn't have to see it again. _

_Sam suppressed a smile. "Thanks Dean." he tried to sound genuine, but judging by Dean's face, he hadn't done very well. _

_Oh well._

_Sam had to kill fast, he couldn't wait any longer. "Hey Dean?"_

_"Yea?" Dean smile almost made Sam shudder with hatred._

_"Could you grab my notebook for me?" he attempted to do the signature puppy eyes, but all the innocence behind them was long gone. _

_"Sure lazy ass" As Dean turned around Sam grabbed the knife. He thrust it forward and heard the satisfying squish of the blood, and the pained gasp of his brother. _

_Sam chuckled evilly._

_"Goodbye Dean." He laughed as Dean's shocked fa_ce _slowly faded to the blankness of death._

"DEAN!" Sam yelled and sat out of bed. He breathed deeply and grabbed the safety of his blankets. This had been happening lately. He would get awful nightmares about killing someone he loved more than anything, Jess, Bobby, Dean, John or even his mom. He would feel the itch of desire and then the pleasure of satisfaction as he watched the life drain from their face. It made him sick.

Literally.

Sam jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed the toilet seat and emptied all of the contents of his stomach. He felt tears run down his face. If that ever happened…Sam would never be able to forgive himself, or probably even live.

That thought made Sam puke even more.

"Sammy?" Sam heard Dean knock gently on the door. "Can I come in?"

Sam nodded before he realized that Dean couldn't see it. "Yea sure." He winced at the sound of his voice. Dean slowly opened the door. He grimaced at the sight of Sam. His skin had an unhealthy color of white, his dark head was matted with sweat, and his normally bright hazel eyes were murky. Dean crouched down to his brother's level. He gently placed a hand on Sam's sweat covered tee shirt.

"You okay little bro?" Dean looked at Sam's face, full of pain, which was expected. But there was an emotion that Dean had not expected. Guilt. Sam shook his head, his dark hair un-sticking itself from his forehead. Dean nodded sadly. Sam leaned over and started to heave and cough. He leaned over the toilet and felt the acid creep back up his throat. Soon he was throwing up again. Dean scooted closer to Sam, and put his hands on his shoulders. When Sam was done he let Sam's head droop onto his chest. God this was so chick flicky. On any other day, Dean would crack a joke about how girly this was. But this was different. Sam was sick, and something was obviously bothering him. "Hey Sam?"

"Hmmm?" Sam murmured, his head still buried in Deans chest.

"What's bothering you?" Sam's head perked up. Dean looked into his brothers eyes, his hazel eyes widening with surprise. "Oh don't look at me like that, you know I always can tell." Sam looked down at his feet ashamed.

"I've been having dreams." Sam gulped. Dean patiently waited for him to continue. "I'm trapped inside myself, and," Sam shuddered. "I can't get out." Dean looked at Sam pitifully. God that kid had been to hell and back, and this is the award he gets. "Then I see a knife, I know I'm going to kill someone, but I never know who. Every night it was someone different, someone I loved or love." Sam looks at Dean. "More than anything." Sam stopped, not wanting to say more. Dean looked up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and looked back down to Sam. "Who was it tonight Sammy?" Sam looked at Dean with a sad look.

"It was you." Dean sighed. Of course it was. That explained the look that Sam was giving him earlier that night. He was guilty about killing Dean in his dream. God Sam was so unreasonable sometimes. "I'm afraid that if I go to sleep again, I'll kill someone." Sam gulped down tears. "Again." Dean looked down at his vulnerable little brother. Dean was reminded of when Sam was little and he would come home from school and talk about another bullying incident in another school. He would cry on Dean's shoulder, and Dean was always confident that he could fix it, that he could make Sammy's suffering go away.

He would give everything to have that confidence and power.

"Sam." Dean looked down. "Sam look at me." Sam turned his head toward his brother. "I will always protect you, you know that right?" Sam nodded. "Always."

That night, Dean watched Sam as he slowly fell asleep soundly for the first time in weeks. Dean smiled. He may not be the superhero brother he once was, but Dean will always do everything to protect his little brother.

No matter how old he is.

* * *

**Read, review, and have a great day!**


End file.
